


你、誰?（THRIVE中心）

by AucLan



Series: Needle No.6 [2]
Category: B-PROJECT & Related Fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: 剛剛在P站看到一篇漫畫，大意是在拍六號針的時候翼稱讚了健十和剛士的造型，卻什麼都沒跟悠太說，所以悠太不開森wwwwww（我只是在靠漢字猜大意，有錯請指點。）然後，這個是因為那個而有的腦洞。私設有。OOC有，小學生文筆。本篇微增阿。應該是最後一次的六號針相關，抱歉^ ^;續變色龍?（倒是作為另一篇去寫，但是可以連上啦～）#################
Relationships: Masunaga Kazuna/Ashuu Yuuta
Series: Needle No.6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241495
Kudos: 2





	你、誰?（THRIVE中心）

**Author's Note:**

> 剛剛在P站看到一篇漫畫，大意是在拍六號針的時候翼稱讚了健十和剛士的造型，卻什麼都沒跟悠太說，所以悠太不開森wwwwww（我只是在靠漢字猜大意，有錯請指點。）
> 
> 然後，這個是因為那個而有的腦洞。私設有。
> 
> OOC有，小學生文筆。本篇微增阿。
> 
> 應該是最後一次的六號針相關，抱歉^ ^;
> 
> 續變色龍?（倒是作為另一篇去寫，但是可以連上啦～）
> 
> #################

雖然被阿修的外表嚇到，但是在閃光燈前的THRIVE二人都十分專業地完成工作。

可能是被那個樣子的、認真的悠太帶動了吧。

儘管口上說着自己不會演戲的話，可是不管是在KING of CASTLE裡的表現，還是平時投入歌曲設定的樣子，都不像是完全的外行啊。

（還有自己無數次被那張臉坑了。）

果然是，完全的天然。

* * * * * * * * * * 

當天的行程非常緊湊，他們都來不及完全落妝，就得跑去錄音了。

健十一路上還是在抱怨着瀏海，而剛士則是雙耳塞着耳機。二人都在專注自己的事情，沒有留意過組裡的第三人，所以直至錄音完畢回到宿舍時才發現不妥。

長長一天的行程終於完結了，THRIVE的成員回到宿舍第一時間就是到大廳的吧台點了小吃和飲料。

當悠太說想要咖啡的時候，健十都快噴出口裡的茶了，連一臉不耐煩的剛士也轉過頭瞪着阿修。

"怎麼了?" 喝着無糖咖啡的悠太只是轉目盯着年長的二人。

"你到底是誰??!!!" 健十不顧形象的指着粉髮少年喊道。

"阿修 悠太。你真的是個成年人嗎？" 對方只是冷淡的回應。

"別開玩笑了!!" 剛士難得跟健十的意見一致。

在這樣的吵鬧聲中，MooNs的成員也來到大廳。"THRIVE的各位今天也是元氣滿滿呢～發生什麼事?"

"悠太今天看上去很不一樣呢～瀏海的原因?"

聽到這句的THRIVE二人組立刻轉過頭盯着悠太，" 他在喝無糖咖啡!!!"

剛士不知道從哪拿來一盒Pocky，" 阿修你要吃甜的嗎??!!! 這是甜的!!!"

悠太放下咖啡，"無聊。"

這下連MooNs的成員也慌起來了。

無視着發瘋的眾人，悠太走向MooNs的隊長，在看到金髮少年時眼裡才有一絲溫柔。

"南......" 跟平日不一樣的稱呼，不過增長 和南臉上也沒有表現什麼。

"南......我很掛念你。" 在MooNs的leader能反應前，粉色的可愛（?）擔當已經欺身壓向對方，給了一個法式濕吻。

兩隊的隊員都僵掉了。

增長很快就從驚訝中恢復過來，ㄧ臉寵溺無可奈何，"悠太，先去洗澡怎樣?" 無視着健十說着 "我什麼都不知道什麼都不想知道" 還有剛士紅着臉喊着 "是什麼時候的事", 增長已經推着悠太向房間走去。

* * * * * * * * * * 

一小時後--

"剛親~ 小增跟我說你有Pocky給我www 想不到剛親對我這麼好~~" 大眼望向健十，暗示（?）着健十也應該買他甜點。

"給! 別再煩我!" 剛士臉紅着要避開悠太頸上的吻痕。

（完w)


End file.
